


Scars

by immortalje



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew that while the majority of his own scars were visible, Spencer's were mostly invisible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> 1) These were written for my (never completed) prompt table at the "lover100" community on Livejournal.  
> 2) Prompt #6: Writer's Choice - Scars  
> 3) Thanks to sasskitten of LJ for beta reading :D  
> 4) This was originally posted to livejournal in 2007

  
**Scars**   


Dean loved Spencer's hands, loved their tentative touch as they discovered his body, wandering over his scars. He loved feeling the long fingers touch and caress the reminder of his daily life.

They had met when he had saved Spencer Reid from a demon in Las Vegas. He had refused to leave Dean alone to take care of his injuries and during that time they had gotten to know each other and shared their life stories. The pure innocence he had seen on Spencer's face despite what he had witnessed had drawn him in.

The first time they had become lovers he was especially tender, paying close attention to the newest scars that had just healed over. Ever since then Spencer would touch, lick and bite every scar he found on Dean's body. New scars would be watched worriedly before they were accepted and treated in the same way.

Dean knew that while the majority of his own scars were visible, Spencer's were mostly invisible. His innocence had survived, but there were still scars that kept him from interacting with his surrounding world, afraid to be hurt by people who didn't understand his intelligence.

But Dean also worried about his lover. While he was relatively sure that Spencer was safe from the supernatural, he had chosen to work for the FBI. He was worried daily about more invisible scars being added to the younger man, scars that would eventually break Spencer. And he didn't have the luxury of kissing the memories behind the scars away. Instead he worked hard at creating better memories; memories of love, of passion, of pleasure.

Interrupting Spencer, as he was kissing his scars, he turned them around so he was on top, kissing him until both were in desperate need of air. Tentatively, he caressed Spencer's body, promising silently to protect him from the world. He knew he had succeeded in distracting Spencer when the other man finally surrendered control and relaxed, letting Dean do as he pleased.

In that moment he wished he'd be able to just stay, but the hunt still called to him, leaving him only with long phone calls and their all too short meetings that they filled with passion and love.

More on autopilot, Dean started to prepare Spencer quickly. He was concentrating on keeping his genius cut off from the world around them, to keep him from thinking about the everyday demons that humanity itself created. It had been far too long since their last meeting.

Once he had prepared Spencer to his satisfaction, he pulled a condom over his own aching member and entered his lover carefully, making sure that he would only feel pleasure.

Kissing Spencer, he set a quick pace, knowing that after the long time apart, they both needed a reminder that the other was finally back, before they started to slow down and concentrate on pleasuring the other in the most teasing way.

After a few minutes during which they worked their way to orgasm, Spencer finally came with a shout and a few more thrusts later, Dean followed. Breathlessly, he let himself roll next to his lover, careful not to squash him.

By the time he had calmed down, Spencer was busy stroking his newest scar. After some time he asked, "What happened?"

"I wasn't carefully enough," answered Dean, refraining from telling Spencer that a demon had surprised him with an illusion of his lover. He couldn't tell him as he had sworn himself never to scar Spencer like that and knowing he had been used to hurt Dean would do just that, because if he could he would take all the scars that tormented Spencer and carry them himself. He couldn't live with himself knowing that he had hurt Spencer himself, so he kept the dangerous parts to himself and as long as Spencer didn't ask, he wouldn't have to worry about it. Because deep down, he knew that Spencer would be too afraid of the answer to ask and not knowing allowed them both the luxury of ignoring the scars that kept them from talking about it.

  
**The End**   



End file.
